Deceived
by AngelofDarkness1605
Summary: When Sweeney thinks in a moment of confusion that Mrs. Lovett is his wife, she takes her chance and 'replaces' Lucy despite knowing what will happen when Todd finds out.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for a part of the plot._

_Rating: I'm not really sure about the T rating. I actually think it's between T and M. _

* * *

**Deceived**

Sweeney Todd had been staring out of the window for hours. Most of the time Mrs. Lovett had been watching him, wondering how a man could physically be so broken. The food and drink she had brought him were still standing on the table next to him; he hadn't even looked at it. Every once and a while his body would tense even more, and he would stand up out of his chair, reaching for one of his razors, that was next to the tray of food. He always sat down again when he realized it was only a trick his eyes played on him: the Judge didn't come, only in his imagination. Mrs. Lovett couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mr. Todd, you've been sitting there for hours without food. Drink some water, at least."

He didn't even blink; all he did was continue staring outside.

"Mr. T! Do you hear me?!"

He didn't reply, not even his usual 'anything you say' or 'of course'.

"Mr. T, this way you'll be death before you can take revenge on the Judge! I know you dislike my pies, but… I got some fish for you. You must like that… you used to eat it a lot. In the old days, remember? When you were still Benjamin Ba…"

For the first time she got a reaction out of him. He blinked a few times, actually focusing his eyes instead of just staring without really seeing anything.

"Benjamin?" she said again.

His back was facing her, and she stepped towards him. She put her hands on his shoulders; he almost jumped at the touch.

"Who is this?" he asked panicking.

"It's me," she said. "Just me. I've been here all day."

"Lucy?"

She sighed and felt even sadder. All this time had he been so lost in his own dark thoughts he hadn't even noticed her. She was hurt deeply by it, but simply couldn't blame him.

"Lucy?" he asked again, almost begging, but still not looking at her.

She didn't know what to do. Leave him like this, let him suffer even more by denying him his illusion, or… pretending to be Lucy, just so she could feed him, so at least he wouldn't starve.

"I'm here, Benjamin," she said while taking a deep breath.

"Is that you, Lucy?"

"Yes. It's me, Benjamin."

In the reflection of the glass she saw him smiling, which made her melt inside. She tenderly massaged his shoulders, decreasing the tension in his body.

"Drink something," she said. "You must be thirsty."

Thankful he accepted the glass of water she offered him and emptied it with a few gulps.

"That's better," he said. "But there's something I need…"

"What is it? Name it, and I'll give it."

"You, Lucy."

Her heart skipped a beat. She was both lustful and afraid of his reaction when he would see who she really was, but she couldn't let this opportunity go.

"Of course Benjamin, I've been waiting for you."

"All those years…"

"I know."

"Let me see you," he said urgently. "I need to be with you."

She knew it would do more harm than good, but she simply couldn't resist. It was clear to her that he loved is wife so much, he would never accept her as his wife, or even as a lover.

"I'm coming," she said to his back. "But I want you to close your eyes. I've aged, just like you, and your first impression of me I want to be like how it was before."

"My eyes are closed," he said longingly. "Please, let me feel you. I need you. My dreams have been filed with death and darkness. You're the only thing that can bring light in my world."

She stepped in front of him, making sure his eyes were really closed. They were, and ignoring the fact they where behind the window of her shop so everybody could see them, she sat down on his lap. He pulled her against his chest.

"Lucy… I missed you so much."

His tears fell down on her head.

"It's alright. We're together now," she muttered.

Somehow she didn't felt she was lying. It felt truthful and real, claiming to be his wife.

"I missed you so much," he sobbed. "Please, hold me."

She did. His hands clung to her body like she would disappear if he let go, and his head rested between her breasts.

"You feel different," he murmured. "I always asked you to eat more so you wouldn't be so skinny. God, Lucy… your breasts… like you are pregnant again… you aren't, are you?"

"No, I'm not… but that could change very soon, of course."

He smiled.

"You're just as shy as you used to be. A baby… God, there's only one thing I want more."

"And that is?"

"Making love to you."

His voice, which usually was threatening and dangerous, stirred something deep inside her, making he feel weak.

"Keep your eyes closed," she managed to say before their lips locked.

Being kissed by him was even better than she thought it would be. Her system was filled with burning flames, caused by his mouth that caressed her; it was soft and sensual, despite the way all the other things about him were. She kissed him back with the passion that had been building in her body all this time.

"Lucy… this is different than I remember, it's so long ago, but it feels so good… God I missed you so much."

She tasted his tears in their kiss, and she held him tightly to comfort him. He wrapped his arms even closer around her, and stroked her hips, causing her to moan into his mouth.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. My angel, my savior, my heart. My Lucy… Please, never let us be apart again… we can run… we can find our beautiful daughter and run… the three of us, a new life… maybe a new arrival… Lucy… what do you say?"

"It's wonderful," she said, hardly able to think now he kissed her jaw line and touched her collarbone.

His eyes were still closed, bliss visible on his features. It made her believe she had won him; for the night, at least. Her mind was clouded with lust, and she couldn't think properly anymore. All she knew was that she needed more of him – much more. She put her hand against his chest and let it slide down. When her hand reached its goal, he groaned, and his eyes flew open, actually seeing her. What she read in his eyes totally horrified her. It was even worse than what she had expected. Anger, devilish anger, replaced the tenderness and love in him within a few seconds

"You filthy… you, you… BITCH! Filthy BITCH! How could you do this! How could you deceive me like that… HOW…" he couldn't put his anger in his words anymore.

He saw the blade that was till on the table. She noticed too.

They both knew what he would do next. And he did.

One minute later he left the shop. His razor, fifty seconds ago covered with Mrs. Lovett's blood, was clean again. Soon it would be covered with blood for the last time, and they wouldn't be cleaned by him, because the blood would be his own. There was one thing he had to do first. The Judge. And then… he would Lucy be with again. This time for real.

THE END


End file.
